


I know you from somewhere

by redacted_cant_spell



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Out of Character, Past, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redacted_cant_spell/pseuds/redacted_cant_spell
Summary: Angel could swear he'd heard Al's voice somewhere before
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 453





	I know you from somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Now before you read this i warn you of two things. A, ive never written characters with really defined personalities and speech patterns. B, im a sucker for a stupid trope like this. (But according to their death dates its plausible?? )

Alastor and Charlie stood in front of the couch discussing something or other about the hotels well being, not that Angel was actually listening. Well he was listening to them just not what they were saying. 

They talked quickly and without break. Charlie was overly excited while Alastor was more intrigued in the 'fun' for the guests. Or himself. He flipped his mic around pointing to different things that Charlie seemed excited for. 

Though Angel didn't really care about that, either. He was normally fairly nosey, getting anything he can joke about other demons with, but he didn't even want that. He just wanted to listen to the radio demon talk.

He could swear he had heard that voice before, less static and more pronounced, but he'd heard it. The accent, the mannerisms.. 

It had been confirmed to him when he heard the walking talk show talk about food. He had said something off hand about Louisiana food, or something, and his voice just.. Clicked.

He knew that voice. He knew that he knew that voice but he couldn't figure out where.

He snapped back to the present when the two parted ways. Angel scrambled to his feet and chased after Al. Alastor listened to the other pick up after him, expecting to be grabbed or spoken to, but for once Angel said nothing. He just followed behind him.

The two walked down the hall swiftly towards the deers room. Alastor stopped before the door and turned back to the other. He was going to question him, his actions, but was cut off.

"Al where've I heard your voice?"

He cocked his head. "Why, every time i've spoken dear!" 

Angel huffed and crossed his arms across himself. "No, I means before! Don't play dumb, babe, its unattractive."

"Im afraid im serious I don't know where you'd have heard me." He pondered over it before swinging his door open. "I did run a radio station, though!"

Leaving the door open for Angel he went in his room and beelined for the desk and sat. He organized his desk and added a stack of paper to it. Angel growled and sat up on the desk before him.

"Im gonna talk and you're gonna listen, smiles, 'cus im serious. I know you from somewhere."

"Were you not the one who said you had not heard of me?"

"Well, yeah.. I hadn't heard of the 'Radio Demon'.. But i know it. Know you. Louisiana, right?"

"The heart of New Orleans, Louisiana, yes!" He nudged the other to the side and went back to organizing. 

"I don't think a show would make it all the way ta New York.."

"New York, the dirtiest jewel of them all! If the shows were recorded they'd most likely end up there." 

They both sat in silence for a while. Alastor began to mechanically fill out forms while Angel got himself lost in thought. What where the chances? The chance he'd find someone twice by accident? Once before death and once after. 

Hed found him the first time in an old library containing everything it could hold in its dusty walls. That must've been it. He could hardly remember but it just sounded right to himself.

There was a lot of audio. Some radio clips from his show were hidden amongst the trainload of opera and other entertainment he found. It was the golden age of radio, after all, so everything was in high demand.

The clips were aged by the time Angel got ahold of the audio in what he remembered as the late 1930s. So aged, in fact, the man who'd done the show wasn't even alive to continue it. That hadn't mattered to him though, he just enjoyed the almost preppy clear voice talking about heaven only knew what. 

Alastor had been a sweet piece of voice candy to him before they even met and now he knew the other was eye candy, too.

"Your show. They had it at the library."

He hadn't expected Angel to speak again. Just eventually to get bored and bother someone else. Not pursue this belief he'd heard him before. Reality or no, it seemed a little tedious to dwell on.

"Did it, now? So you listened to it?"

"Well what they had, yeah. Parts of it were already missing, broads stealin 'em with their grabby little paws, but i got to hear a lot of it."

"In life and in death you've heard me I suppose. Which sounds better?" He cocked his head, giving his glowing eyes and heavy static the aesthetic it deserved. "My current speech, or past?"

"Well of course your current 'cus i got a face for that. Your shows were lovely, your voice could get a man hard," Alastor tried to cut in but Angel wasn't having it, "but now it's creepy and crawly and your pretty face says it before me." 

Angel pinched the others cheek and smiled softly. He was still preparing himself for pain, though. The awkward burning of the shadows or the heaviness of the static or just a smack to the face but they just stared at each other. Angel laughed awkwardly and let him go, turning to stare down at his hands. 

"I, uhh, I don't quite know what to say to that!" He returned the laugh. They laughed until the fact they were laughing for no reason was actually funny to Angel. Eventually that died out, too, though. 

Angel sighed softly. "Al, imma be straight with ya for a moment, you're certainly one of the ways i found out i wasn't." He paused for a moment before hastily adding, "that was meant to be a compliment." 

"I'm glad you clarified that, Angel, it truly wasn't straight to the point. Not at all!"

Angel nodded softly and rested against the wall, watching Alastor contently. He watched his confident stance falter a little and then it hit him.

"Wait a damn minute was that supposed to be a gay joke? At my expense?"

"I saw an opportunity." Shrugging he simply went back to filling out papers leaving Angel to his own thoughts. Even if those thoughts were happening on his desk..

**Author's Note:**

> ...thats all folks


End file.
